ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Volo Monstrum/Transcript
(Scene opens on The Powerpuff Girls in the living room, eating from a big bowl of popcorn as they watch a news report on TV) Anchorman: This just in, our famous heroes, The Powerpuff Girls, has managed to stop the horrible Gangreen Gang from robbing a bank for the one-hundrendth time! Three cheers to The Powerpuff Girls! and the people around him chant "Hip Hip Hooray" thrice Blossom: '''Good job, girls. You two make great sisters and partners! '''Bubbles: '''It's our honor. (A new report on the TV comes. The subject now reads "A MONSTER IN THE DESERT!?!?") '''Anchorman: '''And up next, we have discovered... A MONSTER!?!?!? '''Buttercup: '''Ooohhh, this better be good. '''Anchorman: '''And that one's a speedster! It also looks like a bird and a dinosaur mashed together! Choppers have managed to locate and film that terrible thing in the desert. (Scene cuts to footage of the avian-esque creature, which looks at the screen and screeches before running away) '''Anchorman: '''Lucky for us, it may or may not be a threat to our city. I mean, look at it, it's..... dumb. the girls footage of the monster's bird-like behavior '''Blossom: '''Ummm.... It doesn't look much dumb. '''Anchorman: And it will spend a bit of time there, but, where are you, Powerpuff Girls? Where are you!?!? HELP!?!?!? (Blossom turns off the TV; she and her sisters are left with shocked faces, having heard that even a little monster will cause chaos in their city) Blossom: 'gasps We can't let that.. that.. thing get into our hometown! Even though we still think it's dumb, we have to stop it! '''Bubbles: '''Umm... I- '''Blossom: '''Come on! We gotta move! her sister by the hand Our break is over! To the desert, girls! off with her sisters (Scene goes to the girls flying in the sky) '''Blossom: '''Okay, I have the Monster Tracker, which I borrowed from the Professor, and according to that gadget, the monster's right in Townsville Desert! It also has a GPS mechanism built into it that will give us directions to get to that monster, so now, go! (The girls follow the GPS on the Monster Tracker and land in front of the monster, which is pecking at the ground for absolutely no reason) '''Buttercup: '''There it is! (The monster, hearing Buttercup, suddenly turn it's head to look at the girls. It gives off a taunting hiss to them, flailing it's forked tongue about) '''Blossom: '''Alright girls, now let's say, we kick some monster-butt! to the monster Hey you! Wanna get a taste of my hammer? (She takes on the projection of a hammer, and attempts to smash at the monster multiple times, which it dodges quickly, and hisses at Blossom) '''Buttercup: 'in a helicopter aura projection Hey, monster! You're about to go boom-boom! presses a button on her "helicopter", which releases a green aura missile through a chute to fall towards the monster (The monster runs out of the way to let the missile explode through the ground, leaving behind a crater) 'Bubbles: 'on the projection of a dragon Say hello to Mr. Dragon, you beastly fiend! (She attempts to breathe fire at the monster, but it runs around very fast making her miss. The monster appears behind the projection's tail, grabs it by the beak, and begins to swing it around along with Bubbles, before throwing it right into a cliff face) 'Blossom: '''Let's say I give you an everlasting chill! ice to the monster, which dodges leaving part of the ground encased in ice '''Blossom: 'by her sisters Okay Mr. Speedy, you asked for it! (Blossom and her sisters shoot their laser eyes to the creature, which, like always, moves out of the way rapidly before retreating, giving off a squawk) 'Blossom: '''Ugh!!! We failed! Why did our monster of the day have to be a fast one!?!? (Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other, then back to Blossom and shrug) '''Blossom: '''Grrr....! I will not stop until that horrible thing is dead! And quitting isn't an option!!! Since that monster is too fast for us to battle with our powers, let's say we just outsmart it! to her head (Bubbles and Buttercup look quite confused) '''Blossom: '''Okay okay, outsmart means defeating or getting the better of someone by being clever or cunning. And that someone, I mean, the monster! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: '''Oh. (Close-up of Blossom) '''Blossom: '''Now, let's move! (Cross-fade to next scene. Blossom has set up a load of boulders from a high canyon) '''Bubbles: '''What's that? '''Blossom: '''I don't know what this thing is called, but it's surely to put an end to this horrible creature! '''Buttercup: '''But what if it avoids that trap since it's very fast? '''Blossom: '''Oh, Buttercup, come on! What's the worse that could happen? next to her sisters while holding a string that opens the trapdoor in her trap Now, we wait. (Dissolve to them sitting down, with Blossom still holding the string. After a few seconds, dissolve to them with bored looks on her faces; Blossom is still holding the string. A few seconds later, we see them lying on the ground sleeping, with Blossom still holding the string. A moment later, we hear a roar from the monster, waking the girls up) '''Blossom: 'up There it is! Now! (At the moment the creature is under the rocks, Blossom pulls the string, opening the trapdoor. The boulders, however for some reason, fail to fall because of them being densely packed) 'Blossom: '''What the!?!? Uggghhhhh...... Good grief!! (Blossom flies to a cliff wall supporting the trap) '''Blossom: '''Grrr.... to punch and kick the wall (As she is doing this, a moment later, a pebble falls on her head, followed by stones and rocks. This catches the girl's attention and she looks up to see the boulders shaking and loosening) '''Blossom: '''Aw, man. (The boulders finally fall and pile on her; Bubbles and Buttercup recoil with shock in their faces, and look at each other and fly to Blossom) '''Buttercup: '''Yo, Blossom, are you okay? '''Bubbles: '''Please tell me that you aren't dead! '''Blossom: 'out of the pile of boulders Yep, I'm OK! But this also means, Plan A cancelled. out a paper showing her plan on it and marks it "Cancelled" (The monster returns on the scene and begins to maul Blossom; her sisters recoil in shock and cover their eyes) 'Buttercup: '''Oohhhh, that's gonna leave a mark! (Cross-fade to next scene. Blossom and her sisters hide behind a rock with a mirror in the road) '''Bubbles: '''Uhh... Blossom? Are you sure a mirror is going to distract the monster? '''Blossom: '''Trust me, Bubbles. It looks and acts a bit like a bird. And birds like to look at mirrors. (The girls hear the squawk of the monster, which runs and stops to look at the mirror set up by the girls) '''Blossom: '''Now, this where I show off my terrakinesis! '''Bubbles: '''A terraki-what now? '''Blossom: '''Te-rra-ki-ne-sis! It allows you to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks. Now, stand back and watch me crush this monster to bits! (Using her terrakinesis, Blossom sees a boulder and levitates it into the air with her mind. She aims the boulder above the monster and removes her hands on the sides of her heads to deactivate her power) '''Blossom: '''Fall! (However, the boulder does not drop under her command. Blossom attempts to fix this by placing her hands back on either side of her head and removing them) '''Blossom: '''Fall! (The boulder still doesn't fall) '''Blossom: '''Grrrrr...... to angrily scream and shout incoherently while waving her fists in the air (The monster hears Blossom's furious babbling and runs away scared) '''Blossom: '''Aw darn it! The monster got away, and now I have to make this stupid rock fall! to the top of the boulder Hmmm...... (Blossom tries stomping on the rock very hard, but still nothing. She flies away and returns with a thick stick, and pokes it at the boulder with such intensity; no dice. Finally, Blossom gives up, jumps down from the boulder and storms away annoyed; the boulder follows her) '''Buttercup: '''Uhh... Blossom, it's following you. '''Blossom: '''What's following me? (The shadow of the boulder settles on her and she looks up to see the rock above her) '''Blossom: '''Oh. (The boulder finally drops and flattens her; Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the rock where she was squashed) '''Buttercup: '''So, Plan B cancelled? (Blossom sticks her arms out from the boulder; she brings out another paper with her plan on it and marks it "Cancelled". Fade to next scene, where Bubbles and Buttercup are playing go fish on the ground) '''Buttercup: '''Bubbles, do you have any threes? '''Bubbles: 'her cards No. Go fish, Buttercup. (Bubbles and Buttercup then hear loud construction noises afar from them; they pause their game and fly to Blossom) 'Bubbles: 'sighs I just can't help myself... 'Buttercup: '''Hey, Bloss, whatcha doin' there? '''Blossom: 'her invention Behold, the Slice-Dicer 9000! (She removes the shawl covering whatever she invented. It was revealed to be the Slice-Dicer 9000 she mentioned. It resembled a giant metal box with lots of sharp weapons and items like axes, knives, buzzsaws, chainsaws, scythes, katanas, etc.) 'Blossom: 'her trap It has a lot of these babies to the axes, those mamas to the knives, those papas to the buzzsaws, and the rest of these! to the others Observe. (Blossom takes out her bow and tosses it inside the trap, where it lands on a pressure plate built into it. The axes, knives, buzzsaws, chainsaws, scythes, katanas, etc. then activate and slice apart the bow) '''Blossom: '''And for this occasion, I've been keeping a spare bow. out an identical bow and puts it on her head (Blossom hears a screech from the creature and turns around to see it, which squawks at Blossom startling her into the trap; she lands on the pressure plate and looks up to see the weapons moving) '''Blossom: '''Son of a... (She is about to finish her sentence, which is apparently a curse word, but the sharp weapons then begin to attack Blossom, who screams in sheer pain as her sisters recoil and cover their eyes in shock. After the blades stop working, Buttercup and Bubbles fly to the trap, where they see Blossom weakly crawling out of the Slice-Dicer 9000) '''Blossom: up Don't worry sisters, I'm okay! (Wrong! The monster runs back to her and mauls her once more, triggering her shocked sisters to shield their eyes once more. The monster then stops, teases the injured Blossom with a hiss, and runs away) 'Blossom: 'she takes out another paper with Plan C on it and marks it "Cancelled" (Cross-fade to next scene; Blossom has built an explosive decoy resembling a female version of the monster) 'Bubbles: '''So let me guess, that is a dummy lookalike of the monster that is explosive? '''Blossom: '''Of course it is! And the dynamite is right... a chute on the decoy's belly here! the chute (We hear a roar from the monster; Blossom and her sisters see the creature running towards them and they hide behind a rock. Blossom holds the detonator wired to the decoy, while the monster looks at the decoy and begins to rub it by beak, assuming it to be a female of it's species) '''Blossom: 'her sisters Okay girls, put on your earmuffs, 'cause this is gonna get loud! on her earmuffs along with her sisters; she turns her attention on the monster and chuckles Now, say goodbye, you speedy fiend! (Blossom presses down on the detonator, but it explodes on her and her sisters instead of the monster, leaving them blackened. The monster hears the loud explosion and runs away scared) 'Blossom: 'she takes out another paper with Plan D on it and marks it "Cancelled" (Fade to next scene; Blossom brings in a cannon) 'Buttercup: '''Man, that thing is big! '''Blossom: '''And big enough to support very strong cannonballs! (Blossom flies away and returns with a big cannonball; she loads it into the cannon and settles behind it, holding it's string) '''Blossom: '''Now we wait. (A moment later, we hear a squawk from the monster; the girls see the creature running in their sight) '''Blossom: '''There it is! Now, fire! (Blossom fires the cannon, but it backfires and crashes her into a cliff wall, leaving a hole in her shape in it. The cannon then moves away from her hole, rotates in front of her and fires the cannonball to her) '''Blossom: 'out of her hole looking bruised Ouch. (Blossom then signals to her sisters to soothe her injuries; Bubbles and Buttercup obey her and rush to her aid. Bubbles kisses Blossom's forehead while Buttercup rubs her leg) 'Blossom: '''And while you are doing so, Plan E is cancelled. out another paper with Plan C on it and marks it "Cancelled" (Next scene; Blossom scatters her failed plans on the ground. She looks quite angry at all of her plans being an epic failure) '''Blossom: '''Grrr...! Every time I set up a deadly trap intended for the creature, it always backfires on me! That's it! I am done with death traps! I need something different! I could... could just capture the monster! '''Buttercup: '''Do you need a cage? '''Blossom: '''No! '''Bubbles: '''A snare trap? '''Blossom: '''Nope! '''Bubbles and Buttercup: 'unison So what do you need then? 'Blossom: 'her chin in thought, then an idea appears in her mind Perhaps this will do. (Fade to next scene; close-up of Blossom's hands holding a lasso. Scene then cuts to the girls behind a rock) 'Bubbles: '''A lasso? '''Blossom: '''Yes. And with this good old thickness, that monster won't stand a chance against it! (The monster runs onto the scene, giving off loud squawks. The girls notice it and Blossom waves the lasso and captures the avian creature. However, this fails to stop the creature, as it keeps on running and sends all three of the girls being dragged, since Bubbles and Buttercup are holding onto Blossom at that time. The monster runs through a field of cactuses and tumbleweeds, which cause the girls to get painfully pierced and scratched in the impact of those, and to add insult to injury, the monster extends its neck towards them to peck at them. The monster sees the edge of a cliff and halts, but the girls trip on a rock and this sends them flying and bumping straight into the monster, almost making them fall off. Blossom grabs onto the edge, with her sisters gripping onto her leg while the monster is biting onto Buttercup's leg) '''Blossom: '''Hey! Where's my lasso? down the cliff with her sisters (High bird's-eye view of the cliff; we see the lasso falling into the road out of our sight. Cut back to the girls; a cracking noise is heard and the girls look at the cliff that Blossom is gripping on, about to crack) '''Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: 'in worry Uh oh. (The cliff edge crumbles, causing Blossom to lose grip of it. Cut to overhead view of the cliff again; we see the girls falling down the cliff, screaming in terror as the monster follows them down, swaying it's legs around and squawking. The four shrink in distance and out of sight as they plummet further; they hit the ground in a ring-shaped smoke puff. Cut to close-up of the road, where we see impressions of the girls and the monster cut into it. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup emerge from the holes they made, looking rather ragged and battered from their fall: Blossom has part of her bow ripped off and her dress and leggings look messed up and dirty, Bubbles has one of her pigtails loosened and her dress, leggings, and even one of her shoes are ripped slightly, and Buttercup has her hair so messed up that her cowlick can be barely seen and there are scratches and holes on her clothes. The girls hear a distorted glitching sound and, helping themselves out of their holes, walk to the source of the sound, the monster's hole, and look at it twitching and glitching) 'Bubbles: '''Uh, what's it doing? '''Buttercup: '''It looks... glitchy. (A moment later, the monster explodes, shining blue aura light onto the girls, before dying out to reveal the monster's lasting-forever defeated form: an egg. Blossom picks up the egg from the hole) '''Blossom: '''I... did it... excited I DID IT!!!!! WOO-HOO!!!!! to do her victory dance I did it! Uh-huh! I did it! Oh yes! '''Buttercup: 'her arms You did it by what? 'Blossom: 'dancing What? We fell from a cliff with the monster and it turned into this from the force of our crash into the ground. So technically, we killed it with our fall from a cliff! her victory dance 'Buttercup: '''Ahem! You forgot something? '''Blossom: 'dancing again Oh, since the monster is dead for good, the city of Townsville is saved! To the city hall, girls! away with her sisters (Scene fades to Townsville City Hall; we cut to inside the mayor's office) 'Blossom: 'inside with her sisters Good news, mayor! The city is safe, the monster is dead and I have what it is now here! the mayor the egg 'Mayor: '''Oh, thank you, Blossom! Thank you!! Now. the egg Hmm.... that monster egg looks good even if it is the dead form of the monster! the egg from Blossom I am gonna put this horrifyingly beautiful egg in the Townsville museum! (Close-up on the monster's egg form on the mayor's hand; cross-fade to it placed on soft cloth in a glass box as one of the exhibits in the museum. Scene cuts to the girls looking at the egg) '''Blossom: '''Congratulations, girls. We stopped the monster and now we get to enjoy it's new beautiful form here. (Blossom and her sisters then take out their smartphones and begin to take photos of the egg, some of them being selfies. Moments later, camera flash transition to them flying in the sky, still holding their smartphones) '''Bubbles: 'sighs Now is the time for peace and quiet. (They fly back to their house and walk inside, but Blossom stays, prompting Buttercup to peek her head out at her) 'Buttercup: '''Hey, Bloss, are you coming in yet? (Blossom is looking at a picture of her and the monster's egg form in her smartphone. She proudly embraces it with a little tear coming out from her eye) '''Blossom: '''Yes, Buttercup, I'm going in. walks inside and Buttercup closes the door ''The End. Category:Transcripts